Unfolding the Truth
by desy
Summary: Nel makes trouble again! Poor Ichigo! Soon the Kurosaki kids will find out Isshin's past! SEQUEL/SIDE-Story to ‘Private Kidou Practise’ and ‘Life with an Arrancar’ IchiRuk, InoueIsh, HitsuHinaK
1. Chapter 1

**Unfolding the Truth**

**Summary:** Karin ends up in Ishida's father's hospital and gets herself in danger while helping some ghosts, causing Ryuuken and even Isshin to step into action.

(SEQUEL/SIDE-Story to 'Private Kidou Practise' and 'Life with an Arrancar') Ichi/Rukia, Inoue/Ishida, Hitsu/Hina/Karin

**Spoilers:** up to manga 323 and

taking place some months after _'Life with an Arrancar' _– Just to sum it up: Nel lives with Rukia and Ichigo in the real world with his family and they all just got used to her being around. Isshin pretends to know nothing (like always), but has his fun watching Ichigo raise Nel. In later chapters of that story Karin will start to train with a training-zanpakuto (shinai) in secret at Urahara's – only Yuzu, Kon and the Urahara kids (and of course Urahara) know of this.

**Rating:** K+ (but may change in the following chapters)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 1**

-

"Oh, boy, this day can't get any worse!" Karakura Town's acting shinigami muttered under his breath, while blocking the snake-like hollow's claw from cutting into his torso.

Knowing he hadn't said that to noone in particular, Rukia swung her Zanpakuto down on the mask of the smallest of the three hollows, shattering the white skull into fading little pieces. "You know, it's a bad idea to say something like this! The day just started!"

On a dumpster, behind which Ichigo's body and Rukia's gigai lay, jumping up and down Nel clapped her chubby little hands. "Geat, Rukia! Itsygo, u can doat! Itsygo! Iiiitsygooooo!"

Annoyed about the Arrancar's antics the third Hollow, a large beast-like monster, screamed back towards the cheering girl. "You are one of us! You traitor! I will rip you apart!" He dived forward, his fangs beard …. just to be met with Zangetsu's sharp blade crushing his mask and purifying the hollow's soul.

Ichigo returned his giant Zanpakuto to its place on his back and scratched the back of his head looking around. "Anyone left?!"

"Stop joking around, baka! Get into your body! We are late for school and we still have to drop Nel at Urahara's!" The raven haired girl was already in her gigai.

When her orange haired partner finally reentered his human body and a smiling Nel jumped into his arms, Rukia's cell-phone rang. Immediately Ichigo and the toddler faced the female shinigami. "Howwo again?!"

A frown spread on the black haired's features, when she saw that the alarm just showed the receiving of what a cell-phone usually was used for. "No." Rukia's frown even deepened when she recognised the phone-number. "Hai, Rukia here." She answered the call. "What!" ….. "Hai, we are still close to home." ….. "Ok, Yuzu-chan."…. "Which number?"… "Ok, we'll hurry!" With every word her face grew more worried and Ichigo's features mirrored hers though he didn't really know what was going on.

"What's going on, Rukia?! Was that Yuzu? Why didn't she call me?!"

Instead of answering his questions the girl turned on her heels and broke into a run towards the Kurosaki clinic. Tugging Nel under his arm Ichigo followed her and finally got one of his answers when he caught up with her. "Yuzu tried to call you. But you moron forgot to activate you cell!"

Retrieving the small device from his trousers he tried in vain to start it. "I didn't forget to turn it on. I forgot to re-change it!"

"What so ever…"

"Why are we running back home, Rukia?" Before he could hear her response the girl was in the house and up in the girls' room tossing Karin's pyjamas, a t-shirt and trousers into a rucksack.

"What's going on, Nee-san?" Kon came running up to her, when he spotted Ichigo entering his sisters' room.

"Yeah, what's going on? What are you doing with Karin's clothes?"

Ignoring him and the plush animal Rukia scanned the room for other items. "Oh, a teeth brush!" She rushed out of the room just to return a moment later with a comb, teeth brush, a wash cloth and other stuff. Before she could put those items in the backpack Ichigo blocked her way an angry glow in his eyes. "Karin had a little stomach ache today in the morning. I thought she would get …you know… her period and told her it was ok. But it was not!" More confusion was evident on the orange haired boy's expression. "She collapsed just when they reached school and the teacher called an ambulance. They are operating on her just now!"

"What!" Ichigo was furious. _'Why didn't tell she earlier?!'_ He took the various items out of Rukia's grasp and stuffed them together with a book and the PSP into the rucksack. "Does my father know?" He was angry on her.

"Hai. He is on his way." Rukia followed the boy down the stairs Kon clinging to her shoulder.

Ichigo swung the backpack on his back and scooped Nel up into his arms. "You know which hospital."

"Hai." With that the four left the Kurosaki household, locked the door and were on their way to the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the group left the elevator they saw Isshin and Yuzu sit in a waiting area at the end of the hallway. Ichigo placed Nel onto her feet and locked eyes with the girl. "You won't touch anything. And you will be quite."

The tot nodded and followed the young adults to the rest of the family. "Whas wong wis Kalin?"

"We will know it soon. Just behave." Ichigo walked up to his father with Nel clinging to his school uniform trousers. "How is Karin?! What exactly happened?!" Just in that moment two large doors opened and a nurse wheeled a half-awake Karin in her bed through the corridor.

"Karin! How are you?" Her whole family was at once on each side of the moving bed.

The nurse continued her way to the children's medical unit. "You are her family? … She is just fine, only a little groggy." When she stopped in a room she rechecked the IV and faced Isshin. "You can stay with her. But she needs her rest." Before she left the room she added. "If there is something, just push the button next to the light switch."

Immediately everyone surrounded the ill girl and bombarded her with questions. "How are you, Karin-chan?" "Does it hurt?"

Already annoyed the black haired girl squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm fine. And it doesn't hurt." Feeling a little dizzy. "I'm just so tired."

"It's fine, my little girl. Just sleep." Isshin stroke her black mane as he had done so often when the twins were little. Looking up to the rest of his family, he added in a whisper. "She needs to get the narcotic out of her system. A little sleep will help."

Yuzu just opened the cupboard and tuck the rucksack's content away, while Rukia let herself sink onto the bed and Ichigo took a seat next to her placing Nel on his lap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I wonder where Kurosaki-kun and Rukia-chan are?" Orihime whispered during history class.

"Maybe the appearance of all those Hollows keeps them occupied." Tatsuki whispered back to her friend.

Listening Uryuu glanced at his watch. "In a few minutes it's break." Just in that moment Orihime's cell phone vibrated and the orange headed girl retrieved it carefully and hid it behind her text book reading the message.

"It's Rukia." Everyone of the Ryoka bent forward towards Orihime. "Kurosaki-kun's sister is in hospital cuz of an appendix surgery."

"Inoue, Ishida, … all of you! What's so interesting?!" The teacher stood in front of a caught orange haired girl and laid the book back onto the table, revealing the cell phone. "Inoue!"

Embarrassed Orihime looked up. "Umm, sensei…."

Luckily Uryuu came to her help – having a good status with the teachers because of his grades and behaviour. "Sensei, Inoue-san just got a message from Kuchicki-san informing us, that she and Kurosaki are in the hospital. Kurosaki's sister had an emergency surgery."

Doubtful the teacher watched Inoue's reaction. "Is that so…"

"Hai."

Tatsuki was worried because she knew the twins since they were babies. "How is she?"

"Rukia-chan wrote that Karin-chan is fine now."

"I just wonder why Kuchicki didn't come to school as well. Isn't her sister after all."

"Well, sensei,…. Rukia-chan is very close to Kurosaki's little sisters." Tatsuki explained.

"Yeah, just like an older sister." Orihime added when the bell rang and signalled the period was finally over.

When the teacher eventually left to collect her bag and papers everyone gathered around the orange head. "Emergency surgery?! Aren't you a little over the top, Ishida-kun?!"

Pushing his glasses up his nose, the young Quincy answered in his usually calm voice. "Why?! I assume she had the surgery today in the morning, instead of going to school…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Almost two hours had past and the nurse had checked on Karin for the second time, the raven haired girl was much more awake than she was when she first entered her room. Nel had climbed down from Ichigo's lap and was now kneeing on the bed next to Karin's right arm inspecting the IV tube that ran into the girls hand. Curious the green haired child pressed her fingers on the plastic tube causing the yellow fluid to stop dropping from the bottle above. Then she opened her fingers a little and she watched fascinated yellow drops form again. Just when she closed her fingers again she felt an icy glare on her. Looking up her eyes met Ichigo's annoyed gaze. She stopped at once and folded her hands in her lap playing nice.

Yuzu, unaware of Nel's game, wanted to cheer her sister up. "Let's play something. How about UNO?" She took the cards and shuffled them while her brother moved the tray over Karin's body using it as a table.

Soon the whole family was gathered around the tray playing cards with Nel in Ichigo's 'team' trying to peek into Isshin's cards. The ex-shinigami tried to hide his cards in his large hands without his children becoming suspicious that he avoided the Arrancar's glance. Triumphal Nel shouted: "He have a black cad! One wis a numba on it!" Just when she crawled onto Isshin's lap to have a better view he stood up and the girl fell to the floor with a thud. "Wahhhh!"

Ignoring the 'accident' the older Kurosaki man turned his attention to the empty IV bottle and closed the IV tube and took the new bottle from the sideboard.

As soon as the toddler saw this she was on her small feet. "But sat lady said she will change se bowwles!" Nel complained and wanted to stop Isshin, but was caught in Ichigo's arms. "My Dad is a doctor. Remember. He knows what he does." He whispered to the child and added under his breath. "At least most of the time."

Rukia was also unsure and remembered the nurse's instructions. "You think this is ok?"

Ichigo just shook his head. "It's nothing big! Even Nel could change the bottles!"

A gleam sprang to her green eyes. "May Nel?" Her smile faded when a chorus of "NO!" came her way.

Bemused Isshin pretended that he hadn't listened to the conversation and got back to his old game of teasing his children. "What do you mean with 'NO'?! I'm a doctor. Now Daddy is really hurt that his own children won't trust hi-"

Rolling his eyes Ichigo sat Nel back down. "Just change the bottles, old man! And shut up!"

"Thanks, Ichi-nii." Karin sighed and placed her +4 on the heap of cards smiling evilly at her brother, knowing her father would add his +4 and Ichigo would have to draw the cards.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N.: The 2nd and 3rd chapter are almost done and will be up tomorrow. Please let me know what you think.

I will also update my story_ 'Life with an Arrancar' _soon; I just had this idea of the kids finally finding out their father's real identity and skipped a little forward in time. But this story is a direct continuation of _'Life with an Arrancar'_.

And now that you read so far it would be really nice to click on the 'Review' button. Reviews keep me writing!


	2. Chapter 2

**Unfolding the Truth**

**Summary:** Karin ends up in Ishida's father's hospital and gets herself in danger while helping some ghosts, causing Ryuuken and even Isshin to step into action.

(SEQUEL/SIDE-Story to 'Private Kidou Practise' and 'Life with an Arrancar') Ichi/Rukia, Inoue/Ishida, Hitsu/Hina/Karin

**Spoilers:** up to manga 323 and taking place some months after _'Life with an Arrancar' _

**Rating:** K+ (but may change in the following chapters)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**A/N: **Big thanks to Vi for the review, not only on this fanfiction but also on its prequels.

But a few more comments would be appreciated. Even when you don't like my story please tell me what's wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 2**

-

Silence has settled over the Kurosaki clan and Rukia sat down next to the patient looking guilty. She grasped the other girl's hand and squeezed it lightly becoming her attention. "Karin-chan, I'm sorry."

Confusion was evident on the younger girl's face. "Why, Rukia-chan? I don't understand?"

Sighing the shinigami continued. "Today in the morning you told me you had this stomach ache and I just said that it was ok and you should go to school. I'm really sorry."

"Rukia…" Karin returned the squeeze reassuring the other girl. "You didn't know. It's not your fault."

Isshin was a little taken aback by the display of guilt of his adopted daughter. "Rukia-chan, you are no doctor. You couldn't know. As Karin said it's not your fault."

Looking up to the man she argued back. "I just played it down telling her she would get her period."

"NANI?!" All colour drained from Isshin's face. "M-m-m-my sweet little innocent baby daughter…." Tears sprang to his eyes. "That can't be! Oh, Kami, my girls are too young for that!"

Annoyed the Kurosaki children watched their father run in circles in the room becoming more hysterical every passing moment. Ichigo turned to Rukia. "You had to say this, haven't you?!"

Yuzu with her kind heart tried to calm her father. "Otou-san, we don't have our periods yet."

But to her dismay this caused him to sink to his knees begging to God. "Oh, Kami, my baby girls know of those words!"

"Of course we know." Karin ignored her father and concentrated on the tv, when a well known screech echoed through the room. "Hourou. Hourou."

Rolling his eyes Ichigo's hand went into Kon's mouth and brought the pill to his own mouth. His soul separated from his body. "I will go. You all stay here. Have an eye on Nel!"

Before he vanished in the wall he shook his head over his father's behaviour, not knowing that his father was aware about his son's change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The clock stroke 6 pm when Ryuuken arrived to his shift in the hospital. He placed his map on his desk and frowned.

Feeling a strange, yet familiar spiritual pressure Ryuuken left his office in a hurry and followed the increasing feeling to the children's medical unit, where he ended up in front of a patient's room. The irritating thing was that he could feel some more or less strong reiatsus next to the one that troubled him and he waited a moment in complete silence in front of the door. He knew two of those reiatsus and this knowledge didn't lessen his suspicion that something was wrong. _'Does HE dare to fight in my hospital!?'_ The white haired doctor listened harder, but couldn't hear any noise.

After a moment he opened the door carefully. His unreadable face betrayed his curiosity about the reason of HIM being here and the hollow-like spiritual pressure.

To his surprise he saw the small Arrancar sitting on the shinigami's lap with the other Gods of Death next to it, chatting with the patient in the hospital bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Isshin had felt the Quincy's presence and was now a little nervous his old friend could blow his cover. He locked eyes with the other man, while this approached the group his eyes never leaving Nel. Instead of attacking the girl Ryuuken's hand clasped the medical records of Karin and glanced on the report. _'Kurosaki Karin….'_

"May I have a word with you Kurosaki….-san."

Relieved Isshin followed the doctor out of the room. "Sure, doc."

"They still don't know?!" Snorting Ryuuken shook his head. "You are a terrible father."

"You have to tell! At least my son still speaks with me!"

The Quincy's eyes bore into the little girl on Ichigo's lap. "Anyway, I don't know what you have to do with that Arrancar, and I really don't wanna know it, but I WANT it out of my hospital at once! Otherwise I will take care of it!"

"Yeah, fine, just cool down. She won't eat any of the souls here." Isshin's view wandered over the hallway and came to a stop on the ghost of a little boy, not much older than Nel looked. "You should really do something about those souls before your hospital is crowded."

"Isn't that your job?"

"You know I don't work for them anymore."

"I see, now you have a Hollow kindergarten."

Chuckling Isshin turned away from the other man and re-entered his daughter's hospital room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The raven haired shinigami watched the two doctors intently, when she felt Karin's eyes on her. "Karin-chan?!"

Before the girl in question fixed her eyes back on her father and the white haired man, she noted her brother's trademark frown. "What do you think, Rukia-chan, Ichi-nii?"

"This isn't a normal patient-doctor talk. They seem to know each other." Ichigo concluded.

"But that's not everything. This doctor has a rather strong reiatsu."

The orange haired teen locked eyes with Rukia surprised. "Really?!"

Astonished Karin looked away from the talking men. "Don't tell me, Ichi-nii, you can't feel it?" All eyes where now on the boy.

Even Nel contributed her two cents to the conversation of the 'grown-ups'. "Sat white man feel yummy, Itsygo."

A little embarrassed Ichigo concentrated on the physician. "Now that you say it…. Yeah it is strong." Nel's face was covered with doubts, so were Rukia's and the twin's. "I really feel it now!... You can believe me!" The teen's cheeks flushed.

"Sure, Ichigo." Rukia turned her attention back to the open door. "Your father is coming back."

As soon as her father approached the group Yuzu asked worried. "Is something wrong with Karin?"

Isshin patted the blond's head. "Oh no, the doctor just said that Karin needs her rest and we should go home now." With that said he retrieved his jacket from the chair and took Kon from Yuzu's arms. "Maybe it's best we leave Yuzu's plushy here with you, so you won't be all alone and afraid in the night."

"I'm no baby!" Karin tossed Kon back into her sister's arms, but her father placed him on the other end of the bed – out of Karin's reach.

While hugging his ill daughter he shoved one of his 'good luck charms' under her pillow. "My strong little daughter will stay so far away from Daddy's care. Don't be afraid, Daddy will come first thing in the morning!"

"Don't you have a clinic to run?!" Karin really needed her rest – from her father.

Ignoring their father's cries Yuzu hugged her sister goodbye and her brother and Rukia followed her example. "Get well, Karin."

When Ichigo turned to leave Nel jumped out of his arms and onto the bed, hugging Karin around the neck. "Ged well, Kalin."

After a moment holding the child, Karin broke the embrace. "Thanks…. you all. Don't worry. I'm fine." With that Nel jumped back in Ichigo's arms and the whole family left the room and the hospital under the vigilant eyes of Ryuuken.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Since the moment the girls turned the lights off Rukia could hear the other girl turning from one side of the bed to the other one. A little worried the raven haired left her own warm bed and walked the short distance to the blond's bed. "What's wrong, Yuzu-chan?"

"Rukia-nee-chan?!" Her adopted sister sat down next to her on the bed and encouraged her to tell what's nagging on her. "It's the first time Karin and I are separated during the night. Even on school trips we shared a room."

"Don't worry, Yuzu-chan, in a few days your sister will be back and until then we will visit her everyday after school."

Rukia's cell phone signalled that the girls-talk was over. "A Hollow?"

Picking up the device and studying the orders, the raven haired shinigami heard the window open. From there Ichigo climbed into his sister's room with a sleeping Nel in arm. Before Rukia could take her modified soul, he placed the child on Karin's bed and covered her with the blanket. A moment before the female shinigami swallowed the pill, she told Yuzu. "Nel sleeps in Karin's bed. Pyon will take care of you two. We will be back soon." With that her soul separated from her gigai and Pyon took control over the artificial body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Next chapter Karin will investigate some weird noises at night in the hospital. I think this story might have 6 or 7 chapters.

**Tell me if I should keep writing or forget this story.**

R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Unfolding the Truth**

**Summary:** Karin ends up in Ishida's father's hospital and gets herself in danger while helping some ghosts, causing Ryuuken and even Isshin to step into action.

(SEQUEL/SIDE-Story to 'Private Kidou Practise' and 'Life with an Arrancar') Ichi/Rukia, Inoue/Ishida, Hitsu/Hina/Karin

**Spoilers:** up to manga 323 and taking place some months after _'Life with an _

**Rating:** K+ (but may change in the following chapters)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**A/N:** BIG THANKS to swordie, sleeping yasha, shrimpnoodlesoup for the Reviews!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 3**

-

Night shift had started half an hour ago and Karin was glad that the nurse just left her room after an unneeded check-up. She swung her legs down the side of the bed and walked over to her wardrobe searching through her towels, t-shirts and trousers, finally coming up with her book. She threw the paper-back on her bed and walked away.

Panicking Kon jumped to his feet. "Where are you going, Karin? You should stay in bed!"

"Toilette! Or is this prohibited?!" Shaking her head Karin closed the bathroom door. _'O-tou-san would be so glad if he knew he left me a babysitter…'_

While washing her hands the raven haired girl heard a whining sound through the vent. _'Weird.'_ Frowning she left the bathroom and neared the door leading to the hallways.

Kon ran over to the girl when she opened the door. "What are you doing, Karin!" But instead of answering the Kurosaki girl walked out of her room. Full of panic Kon ran after her, catching her pyjama trousers with his plush claws. "Where are you going?!"

"Be quite!" Karin lifted the modified soul up. "Can't you hear that?!"

Kon twitched his ears and could hear the faint sound. "What is that?"

"That we'll find out." She took Kon by the arm and walked down the corridor. Her body was a little bent over, so her fresh stitches didn't sting while moving. When a nurse came down the hallway, Karin dodged behind an empty wheelchair, praying she wouldn't be caught.

As soon as the woman was around the corner Kon came back to live. "We should go back!"

Karin ignored him and continued her way following the noise. Rounding a corner her eyes caught sight of a little girl sitting in a waiting area. _'I'm not the only one wandering around…'_ then her gaze fell upon the silver chain that hung from the girl's chest. _'Oh…'_

Contemplating what to do Karin decided to talk with the ghost, after all she was a shinigami in training and dealing with the death would be her job once she finally managed to fully access her spiritual powers.

She approached the brown haired girl with a ponytail and sat down in the chair next to her. "What are you doing here? You should move on."

The younger girl looked up puzzled. "Huh, you can see me?!"

"Hai."

The girl tried to touch Karin's hand and as soon as this was successful she jumped to her feet mustering Karin from head to toe. "B-but you have no chain? Are you a ghost as well?"

Slowly Karin shook her head. "No. But I can see you."

"How?"

"Dunno, I just can. Maybe runs in my family. My big brother is a shinigami." The older girl shrugged.

"Sh-inigami?"

"Yeah, he takes care of the souls here on earth and sends them to Soul Society… the afterlife." Karin explained, hoping the girl wouldn't freak out.

"Will he send me there?!" Fright was evident in the ghost's voice.

"You have to move on."

"Why? I don't wanna leave my sister."

"Your sister?" Karin's gaze followed the girl's eyes to the door next to them. "What happened?"

She hung her head and began playing with her chain. "Minako and I were playing on the street in front of our house. Ka-san always got mad when we went there, but there is so much space to play softball…. A car came around the corner…" The girl looked up. "Minako haven't wakened up since then."

Karin wasn't good in comforting and such things, this was Yuzu's field. "What's your name? I'm Karin and this is Kon." Kon was placed on the empty space between the two girls and he slowly held his plush hand towards the ghost. "Hi, I'm Kon. I'm sorry to hear this."

The girl almost fell from her seat. She exchanged a glance with the Kurosaki girl and tentatively took Kon's hand in hers. "Umm, hi. I'm Michiru." Perplexed she added. "I thought plushies can't talk!?"

"You see Kon is special. He originally comes from Soul Society." Karin's attention was drawn away by the whining she wanted to explore. "Do you hear that sound?"

"Yeah, that's Takato again." Michiru got to her feet and walked over to the men's resting room for visitors. "He always hides there and cries at night." Karin followed the girl and carefully opened the bathroom door. "Um, that's the men's toilette! And you are a girl!"

The older girl entered the room the cries echoing from the cold white walls. "It's ok, Michiru-chan. Let's talk with Takato-kun." Kon sighed and was on Karin's heels with Michiru when the black head looked around in the room. "Takato-kun?" The whining stopped abruptly. Under a sink sat a small chestnut-haired boy hurled up into a ball. Karin bent down to him being on eye-level with the child. "Hi, I'm Karin." Just then the boy hugged his legs even tighter and started to cry again. "What's wrong, Takato-kun?"

Michiru leaned in the doorway. "He is afraid of ghosts! That's why he hides here at night, when all the visitors are gone."

Karin kneed in front of the kid. "Hey, I'm no ghost! I'm a living human!" Slowly the boy looked up tears running down his red cheeks. "Look, I don't have a chain to my chest!" Tentatively the boy stretched his hand forward to touch the girl's chest. Karin rolled her eyes. _'Little hentai… Can be lucky I'm still flat…and he so small…'_

"No-" sob "ghost?!"

"No I'm not a ghost. I'm Karin and look this funny plushy here is my friend Kon!"

Kon walked forward and the boy's eyes widened – Karin was afraid he would start crying again. "Nice to meet you, Takato-kun."

"WOW!" A sparkle appeared in the child's eyes. "U can speeeek?!"

"Hai."

"Will u be my frend?" The boy's tears started to dry and his curled up position loosened.

Karin saw her chance to finally leave this cold place. "Kon wants to be your friend, but you have to stop crying and come out from under there." She hadn't finished her sentence when the little guy crawled towards her and climbed onto his feet. But then his eyes caught sight of Michiru and tears sprang to his dark-blue orbs. "S-sere is a ghost!"

Sighing Karin patted the ghost on the head. "That's Michiru. She is a nice ghost. She won't harm you." Doubtfully he eyed the other ghost and took Karin by the hand. "Let's get out of here."

"Where?" Michiru asked.

Karin opened the door again and leaded the ghosts – Takato to her right and Michiru on her left – down the corridor. "To my room. We can talk and play there. Ok?"

Takato just nodded and tightened his grip on her hand. As soon as they arrived in her room the little boy climbed onto the bed and hugged Kon to his chest. "Les play!"

"Why are you afraid of ghosts, Takato?" Karin asked purring water into a glass.

"Sey scary!"

"Michiru isn't scary. There is no need to be afraid of ghosts."

"But Onee-san say ghosts will eat me!"

'_He seems to have__ a nice big sis…'_ Karin let herself sink onto her bed next to the boy. "It's true that there are evil ghosts that eat other ghosts."

"What! Really?!" Michiru sat down next to Karin causing Takato to hug his legs again.

"Hai, but those are called Hollows. They don't look like humans anymore and have a big white mask on their faces."

"Haf u see a Howwo?" Takato was near tears again.

"Hai, I destroyed some myself." Karin was proud to finally tell someone about her adventures.

Doubt was plastered on the brunette's features. "You are kidding me!"

Kon freed himself from the boys hold and stood proudly on the blanket. "It is true. Karin-chan and I have fought those monsters!"

'_Who did most of the work…..'_ Karin thought.

"Will u prodegd me?"

Karin nodded and patted the boy's head once more. "See, Takato. Michiru is a normal ghost just as you are."

"Wassss?!"

A sigh escaped the Kurosaki girl again. _'Nel is easy in comparison with this brat.'_ Before he could cry she added. "You don't know you are a ghost." Head shaking 'no'. "But why do you think you have a chain on your chest and noone can see you?"

"Dunno."

"The people can't hear you talk."

"Onee-san sad eweryone hate me. So sey don't talk wis me."

'_Great.'_ "When did she tell you? Is she a ghost, too?"

He shook his head once more. "Always at home."

Kon stroke the boy's head and even Michiru showed sympathy. "That's not true, Takato-kun. You are a nice boy."

"Weally?!" A smile formed on his lips, then vanished. "I am a ghost?!"

"Hai." Karin hoped he would finally stop the crying and believe her. "You are a nice little ghost."

"And was happen now?"

Karin was relieved, finally they came back to the topic. "You know, good little ghosts have to move on to Soul Society."

"Swoul Sosity? Are sere only ghosts?"

"Yeah, there are a lot of nice ghosts."

"Wis chains?"

"No, they don't have chains there and everyone will be able to see and talk to you." Karin smiled happily hoping to cheer the two children up. "You know, you can live there like a human. You can play there and have friends."

"And those monsters?" Michiru asked.

"In Soul Society there are a lot of shinigami, who are really strong and fight those monsters. They won't harm you there."

Takato pouted unbelieving. "Why does u know sat?"

"Because my big brother is a shinigami. He visits his 'friends' there in Soul Society."

"Woah."

Michiru couldn't share the boy's awe and she fixed her eyes on her lap. "But I won't see my sister again. And my parents…" A tear ran down her cheek.

'_Wonderful! Now she starts crying!'_ "There is a way, you could visit your family from time to ti-"

"Karin!" Kon hissed.

"Really?!" New hope gleamed in the girl's eyes.

"When you are in Soul Society you have to become a Shinigami. Then they will send you to earth to fight Hollows and you can see your family again."

"That would work?!" Frowning. "But I have to fight those monsters."

"You will learn how to fight those monsters." Karin thought a little about it. "I just say it's a possibility to see your family again. But then, everyone has to die and they will come to Soul Society."

"Your brother will send us away then?"

A twinkle lighted the raven haired's eyes. "If you want I could send you to Soul Society."

"U can to sat?"

"I'm a shinigami in training." Karin's grin widened when she saw the ghosts' expressions.

Kon on the other hand wasn't so thrilled. _'She just goes to Urahara for two weeks and now she calls herself a shinigami…. She can't even leave her body without that chain, not to mention she has no Zanpakuto…'_

"Will you give me some time to say good bye?!" It was a little too much for Michiru.

Karin winked. "I will need something to perform konso. How about you two say good bye to your families and we will do it tomorrow night, ok?"

Michiru was relieved to at least have a little more time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:** next chapter (I still have to write the 2nd half of it): lil' Nel will make trouble (and the rating will go up cuz of her mouth)

**Shall I keep writing this ficlet?**

**R&R please**


	4. Chapter 4

**Unfolding the Truth**

**Summary:** Karin ends up in Ishida's father's hospital and gets herself in danger while helping some ghosts, causing Ryuuken and even Isshin to step into action.

(SEQUEL/SIDE-Story to 'Private Kidou Practise' and 'Life with an Arrancar') Ichi/Rukia, Inoue/Ishida, Hitsu/Hina/Karin

**Spoilers:** up to manga 323 and taking place some months after _'Life with an Arrancar'_

**Rating:** **T**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 4**

-

The first check-up of the day had just ended and her father made use of his promise. _'He must be the very first visitor today of the entire hospital!?'_

In is usual happy yet worried behaviour Isshin entered his daughter's room flowers and balloons with 'get well' on them in hand. "How is my little girl doing today? Did the plush lion scare all the evil monsters under your bed away?"

"I already told you, old man, I'm no baby and I can handle those monsters alone." Seeing the weird look on her father's features she added. "Not that I would still believe in monsters that lure in the darkness!"

"Oh, my brave daughter! Daddy is here, you don't have to play the taff one!"

Unluckily Kon sat next to her on the tray and was the first 'thing' she got in her hands to throw into her father's face. "Shut finally up, old man!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning passed by quickly with Isshin reading the newspaper and Karin play with her PSP. At the moment he was in the cafeteria and his daughter prayed he would stay there.

Karin looked at the clock _'3:36 pm'._ School was finally over and her siblings would visit her soon. She hoped her sister would receive her SMS before she arrived at the hospital.

Luckily Yuzu was the fastest of the Kurosaki children and came before her father was back. "Could you bring it?"

Yuzu looked around in the room a little unsure about granting her sister's wish was the right thing to do. "Hai. But why do you need your training-zanpakuto in the hospital?" She held the cloth that wrapped the Shinai in her hands, though the only thing the blond saw was the greenish cloth not the weapon.

"You brought what?! Ichigo is going to be so ma-" A fist met his head.

"Stop it, Kon. Ichi-nii won't learn of this. Neither will Rukia." Karin starred at the plush animal. "Kon!?"

Feeling defeated the modified soul let his head hang. "Hai."

"Yuzu?!"

Reluctantly the blond nodded and shoved the blade under the mattress in time, before her father entered the room.

"Oh, Yuzu. How was school?!" Isshin placed his steaming cup of coffee on the sideboard.

"Fine, like always." She turned to her sister and opened her school bag. "The class was so nice and made a poster with well wishes for you in Yamaki-sensei's period, Karin." She unfolded the paper revealing drawings of flowers and soccerballs with writings and signatures.

Karin beamed. She didn't thought that she would receive well-wishes from her classmates and teacher. "That's nice! Tell them 'thank you' from me!"

Yuzu placed the poster behind the flowers and balloons. "I wonder where Onii-chan and Rukia-nee-chan are?"

Isshin felt the reiatsus of Hollows in different areas of the town. Some of the spiritual energy vanished. The constant leak of his son's reiatsu told him where Ichigo was and what he was doing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was almost 6pm when the two shinigami arrived at the hospital Nel in tow. Ichigo sat the toddler on the bed, who crawled forward to hug Karin immediately. "Hello!"

"Hi, I didn't think you would still come."

Rukia hugged the younger girls. "Of course, we will come, Karin-chan. We were just busy."

"You know, your timing is perfect, Ichi-nii. I just got dinner, if you can call this even food…" A brownish semi fluid mass 'dripped' from her spoon.

Ichigo frowned in dismay. "Oatmeal?"

"Dunno. Maybe it was oatmeal a long time ago."

Nel stuck her finger into the sticky mash. "Is it alif?"

"Beep! Beep!" Rukia clapped her cell phone open and read her new instructions before she moved to the door.

"Where are you going, Rukia-chan?" Isshin assumed that this was a call from Soul Society.

Rukia stopped, the door to the hallway half open. "Oh, bathroom." Meaning 'Hollow hunting' for everyone else.

Ichigo sprang to his feet asking without thinking. "Shall I come with you?"

Rukia frowned. "Ahhh, no." Before she left she saw that the boy finally got what he just said. Grinning evilly she ran down the corridors.

Isshin was highly pleased. "Oh, thank you, Kami. He is not gay!"

All girls watched the oldest Kurosaki perform one of his happy dances. "Is he dalkin bout sex!? Itsygo, are u screwin Rukia?!"

With burning red cheeks Ichigo covered the innocent face of the toddler silencing her. Controlling his anger he dragged her into Karin's bathroom trying not to scream – at least not loudly. "Those are no words for you, Nel! Who the hell taught you this crap!?"

Nel's eyes widened like saucers and tears welled up in her bright orbs. While Ichigo kept screaming down on her she let herself fall onto her behind and began to cry with full lungs. "Wahhhh! Itsygo hate Nel! Wahhhhh! Itsygo wil sent Nel way!" She felt that this time Ichigo was royal pissed.

"Stop it, Neliel!" Ichigo turned the cold water on and cooled his face with the liquid. He breathed in a few times clearing his head before he kneed down to the still crying girl. "I won't send you away! Stop with the screaming!"

"Wahh! Itsygo hate Nel!" Her face was now also red – just her reason was the hysterical weeping.

The girl ignored Ichigo's attempts on calming her, so he sat cross-legged onto the cold floor and lifted Nel into his lap. He cradled her in one arm while stroking her skulled head with the other. "Shhh. It's fine." He rocked her back and forth feeling guilty about his reaction. _'She is just a child. She doesn't know what she says.'_ "Shh. I will never send you away, Nel."

A few minutes went by and her tears lessened. Between hiccups she asked "Weally?"

"Yeah." She wrapped her small arms around his chest as he placed a kiss on her head. "I don't hate you, Nel. And I won't send you away. Never!"

A sob escaped her lips. "Nel's sowwy!"

"I know." He was glad the situation had calmed down, but he didn't want her to come away so easily. The shinigami made her look up and understand that he wanted to talk with her seriously. "You won't cry, ok?" A nod. "I won't send you away and I really like you, Nel. But I don't want you to use such words ever again!

"Why nod?"

Sighing. "Because you are a little girl and little girls shouldn't know such words."

"Bud Nel do."

"I'm aware of this…. I just don't want you to say something like this anymore, ok!" He lifted her up and placed her on her feet, slipping his hand into her cloth's pockets.

"Why is Itsygo pawing Nel?"

Ichigo gritted his teeth and retrieved a pouch with candies. "First off: THIS was one of those forbidden words again!"

"Weally? … Sowwy."

"Second: Every time you use one of these forbidden words or do one of the forbidden things" Her gaze was puzzled. "I mean like using scissors or the stove…. I will take ALL of your sweets away, understood?!"

"Whaaaaat!" The crying started anew.

'_She has understood…'_ "Nel, stop it! Listen you will get them back!"

"Weally?"

"Hai, when you behave a whole day you will get some back the following day in the morning, ok?"

"Bud Itsygo won'd eat of Nel's sweets?!"

"No, those are yours. I will give them into a box and when you are nice you'll get some back."

Nel thought about the deal. "What when Nel nice and se box is empty?"

'_She is smart…'_ "Then I'll buy some and you get your share every day."

The girl beamed. "May Nel say what sweets?!"

"Yeah." Ichigo got to his feet. "We should finally join the others or my father will have ideas."

"Ok. …. Itsygo mean se magasines?!"

"Hai."

"Magasines wis big boob whores?"

Ichigo's eyes widened. "You can forget your candies for the rest of the week!"

"Wahhhhhh!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_Not again. Just stops one brat starts the next with the crying!' _Annoyed by the whining from her toilette and the nonsense her father ranted Karin folded her pillow around her ears. _'I was so wrong! Nel is worse!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I got just one Review on my last chapter... is this story so bad?! Shall I really go on writing it?**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Unfolding the Truth**

**Summary:** Karin ends up in Ishida's father's hospital and gets herself in danger while helping some ghosts, causing Ryuuken and even Isshin to step into action.

(SEQUEL/SIDE-Story to 'Private Kidou Practise' and 'Life with an Arrancar') Ichi/Rukia, Inoue/Ishida, Hitsu/Hina/Karin

**Spoilers:** up to manga 323 and taking place some months after _'Life with an Arrancar'_

**Rating:** **T**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

Big thanks to sleepingyasha and shrimpnoodlesoup for the reviews!

**REVIEWS keep me writing!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 5**

-

The sun had already set and the nurse of the night shift ushered the whole Kurosaki family out of Karin's room. "Daddy will come tomorrow and visit his brave little girl!"

Karin took Kon and threw him into her father's face. "Don't you have a job?!"

The nurse shoved Isshin into the hallway, while Yuzu removed Kon from the hospital floor. "Kurosaki-san, your daughter needs her rest now."

Ichigo shook his head and went away, Nel sitting on his shoulders. "That's so embarrassing!"

"You think so?" sometimes Rukia fitted better into the Kurosaki family than Ichigo or Karin.

When they all finally reached the elevator Rukia's stomach growled like a Hollow chasing its prey. Her flush on the cheeks even deepened when Isshin asked "Hungry?".

"I'll make dinner as soon as we are at home, Rukia-nee-chan!"

"It's late, Yuzu. How about we all go to WcDonald's!" Nel cheered on the eldest Kurosaki's idea, through he pretended to not hear her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't long after her family had finally left that Karin retrieved her Shinai from under her mattress and crept out her room. She tiptoed down the corridor towards Michiru's sister's room, when she heard voices shouting and machines peep. Cautious the black haired girl looked around the corner and her view felt onto a crying Michiru and a traumatized Takato… and a third ghost, who looked a lot like Michiru.

The door to Minako's room was wide open and nurses ran in helping the doctor to reanimate the girl.

The young physician asked: "How long?"

"Almost three minutes!" replied a nurse.

Guarded Karin walked over to the spirits and inspected the new ghost.

The girl was too terrified to even cry and watched the living humans surround her body… her dead body. Finally Takato caught sight of the older girl. "Karin-chan!"

"What's going on?!" She knew it was a stupid question. Her eyes followed the silver chain from the new ghost's chest through the door and to the lifeless body in the bed. But to her astonishment the chain wasn't broken it was 'only' damaged but was beginning to crack more and more any passing second.

Without thinking Karin rushed over to the disruption and pressed her hands on the damage, concentrating her reiatsu on the chain. Her hands glowed bluish, like that time months ago, when she gave a part of her spiritual power to Yuzu. Moments passed by and the raven haired girl loosened her hold revealing a repaired chain. She turned around facing the ghost. "You have to go back! NOW!" Karin tugged on the chain pulling the spirit closer to her empty shell.

Irritated the doctor stopped the cardiac massage and tried to block Karin's way to his patient. "What are you doing here?!" But the raven haired girl grasped Minako by the arms and pushed her back into her body. As soon as the soul reentered the corpse the machines began to peep in a steady rhythm.

"What the-"

One of the nurses checked the monitors and the girl's pulse. "Doctor, she is back. We have a normal sinus rhythm!"

Unbelieving the young physician placed his hand on Karin's shoulder. "How… how did you do this?"

Startled the girl retreated from the bed. "I… don't know." She lied after a moment glad that stunt had worked. Indeed she was happy that she could use her powers to save that girl. But then again: She just tampered with the natural course of life and death. Karin was sure that this would be against the laws of Soul Society. She should have known – after all she was in training to become a Shinigami! _'But I'm still a human… I'm not under their rules!'_ All colour drained from her face and she turned on her heels and ran down the dark corridors. _'But they wanted to kill Rukia-chan cuz' she activated Ichi-nii's shinigami powers!'_

Her breath quickened. _'What shall I do?!'_ She pushed the elevator button and waited a moment. Her legs screamed for movement and she couldn't bear it any longer so she opened the door to the staircase. The running felt good, it gave her the feeling she was able to do something. When she entered the first floor she came to an abrupt stop. _'What am I doing?! I have to tell Ichi-nii!'_

Karin caught sight of the telephones near the cafeteria and hoped there would be a coin left so she could inform her brother. Desperate she searched the machines, but in vain. Discouraged she leaned back against the wall and let herself sink to the floor. It was now that she noticed that her Shinai was still secure in her hand. The Kurosaki girl starred a long moment down on the training-weapon then let it sink to the floor before her. She wished her big brother were here. Slowly she calmed down and the adrenalin rush in her veins subsided. A stinging ache shot through her body. _'Oh, great my stitches!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rukia stole the last curled fries from Ichigo avenging her Country Potatoes the orange haired boy had taken. The small Arrancar crawled back and forth on Rukia's and Ichigo's laps just picking the most perfect fries out from their 'plates'. Isshin could hardly suppress his smile. _'They are so cute! Masaki would love seeing them like this!'_

"PEEP! PEEP!" "HOUROU! HOUROU!" Sighing the two shinigami turned their Hollow detecting devices off and Rukia inspected her orders. "So many?!" she mutter under her breath.

"Is something wrong, Rukia-chan?" Isshin was curious about her next excuse to leave the family idyll.

"Ahhh, it was a classmate…. I borrowed a book…. and she really needs it now." Rukia faced her partner. "You wanted to ask her something about …. Maths, Ichigo."

Getting the hint the boy replied. "Oh, yeah. I will accompany you!" Before he followed Rukia out, he placed Nel on the bench whispering in her ear. "You will stay with my father and Yuzu. And you will behave!"

Ichigo gained on Rukia and both run into a small alley. "What's wrong with the Hollows!? We don't have a single free minute today!"

"Stop complaining! There are more than 20 in the south of the town and almost the same number in the east!"

"Ok, I go south, you east!" A moment before Ichigo shunpoed away he added. "Be careful, Rukia."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Karin contemplated her possibilities. _'Best thing is I go up in my room and call Ichi-nii from my cell. And when the doctor will ask me again?... How should a normal human girl be able to resurrect the dead? I will deny everything!'_ Holding her lower right of her stomach she climbed to her feet gathered her training Zanpakuto in her free hand and approached the elevator.

Suddenly an energy peek built up behind her. Carefully she turned around and eyed the familiar black fissure between the dimensions. "Where are you going, girly?" Asked a deep male voice and soon the giant skulled head of the Hollow emerged from the dimensional pathway.

Karin pressed her back against the closed elevator doors. "Damnit!" She scanned the empty hall. _'I can't fight in here.'_ Not giving the Hollow time to attack her, the girl sprinted over to the big glass doors and fled into the small park in front of the hospital.

"You cannot run from me!" The monster chased after her and closed in on Karin, but to his surprise the girl stopped on a meadow and collected a big stone in her right hand. "Hahaha. How cute! You wanna fight!" The Hollow laughed. "Then c'mon! I'm in a good mood today! I'll give you one shot, little girl!"

"Don't be so cocky!" Karin charged the stone with her reiatsu as she had always done with her soccerball and tossed the bullet towards the skulled mask. The Hollow made no move, he didn't even try to avoid the attack and so the stone drilled its way into the mask leaving a big crack. The monster cried in pain holding his claw over the fracture. _'Damnit! The stone was too small!'_ The girl gave her opponent no time to react as she charged forward, her Shinai wrapped in her spiritual power piercing into the unharmed part of the mask. Taking a few fast gasps of air Karin watched the spiritual particles of the Hollow vanish into nothingness.

CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! A shudder run down the raven head's spine and she found herself unable to move. But there was no need to face her new opponent since she knew that monstrous spiritual energy. "Arrancar!"

Clapping his hands the former minion of Aizen approached the stunned child. "I'm impressed!" He turned towards a large oak tree behind which a second man stood. "Don't you think so, Serrador?!"

"Hai. She is worth the long way." The second Arrancar stepped out of the shadows and neared Karin. He had long red hair and still wore Aizen's uniform, the rests of his mask covered his cheeks and ears.

His partner joint Serrador in Karin's field of view. His mask hid his forehead well and encircled his short brown haired head like a headband. His eyes fell upon the Shinai and he smirked. "Nice! A training Zanpakuto! We have here a wannabe Shinigami!" Chuckling he commanded. "Help her out of that gigai!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nel kneed on the bench, her small fingers dug into the bolster of the backrest watching out of the restaurant's window into the dark night. She was afraid, not for herself, but for her new family, especially Karin, who was leaking a lot of tasty reiatsu at the moment. The little girl knew she wasn't the only Arrancar in Karakura Town, who felt this spiritual energy. There were so many Hollows and Menos everywhere in the town and most of them were moving towards the hospital – towards Karin. But the most concerning fact was the reiatsu of two Arrancar near her nee-san and Ichigo's steady energy flow was centred in a totally different area of Karakura. "Kalin…. Itsygo save Kalin."

Unsuspecting the danger her twin was in Yuzu ate the last bits of her burger, when she noticed her father had stopped eating a while ago. "Otou-san?" He starred out of the window and yet he didn't watch the street and the people on it. His eyes held a weird gleam, one she had already seen on her sister and Rukia.

An inhuman cry echoed through the town causing even Nel to shutter. "Kalin!" She couldn't bear it any longer and let herself fall to the dirty floor and crawled under the table to the other end out. The moment she got to her tiny legs and was about to sonido out the building a large hand griped the hood of her grey-green clothes, stopping her. She turned around and met Isshin's resolute eyes. "U can see Nel?!"

The ex-captain loosened his grip on the girl and took Kon, retrieving the little pill… and swallowed it. His soul separated from his human gigai in less than a second. Kon just blinked confused and met Isshin's hard glance. "Kon, you will protect Yuzu and Nel."

The modified soul just nodded and saw the shinigami shunpo out of the restaurant.

Puzzled Yuzu mustered her father for a moment. "Kon-kun?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:** I'm still undecided: Shall Isshin or Ichigo kill the Arrancar? Or shall they fight together against him? Please tell me!

**REVIEWS keep me writing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Unfolding the Truth**

**Summary:** Karin ends up in Ishida's father's hospital and gets herself in danger while helping some ghosts, causing Ryuuken and even Isshin to step into action.

(SEQUEL/SIDE-Story to 'Private Kidou Practise' and 'Life with an Arrancar') Ichi/Rukia, Inoue/Ishida, Hitsu/Hina/Karin

**Spoilers:** up to manga 323 and taking place some months after _'Life with an Arrancar'_

**Rating:** **T**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

Big thanks to sleepingyasha, shrimpnoodlesoup, Mrfipp, batfink, thmarth, FireElfglitter and Chocolate and caramel for the reviews!

**REVIEWS keep me writing!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter ****6**

-

Karin opened her eyes again, the bright light and the inhuman scream of the Arrancar melted away into the dark night. She brought her hand to her eyes rubbing the white spots away. _'I can move again!'_

"WTF!" was all Karin heard before she was kicked by the short haired guy into the stomach making her fly some feet. "She is still alive!"

Confused the Kurosaki girl scanned her surroundings and froze. A metre away laid her body in the grass – luckily her chain entirely intact. Next to her empty human shell lay her weapon and the Arrancar closed in on her. Karin pushed herself into a sitting position. Her only chance was to buy time until her brother would finally arrive. _'Where are you, Ichi-nii?!' _Ignoring the pain in her stomach she concentrated her reiatsu muttering a Kidou spell. "Hadou 63: raikouhou Thunder Roar Cannon!"

Yellow lightening crashed into the Arrancar's chest the moment both enemies started their attack. The headband Hollow dusted his white robe off and inspected a burned spot on his clothes. "Impressive!" His hand encircled Karin's throat pulling her up.

From nowhere a blue arrow appeared and slashed Serrador's right arm preventing him from destroying Karin's chain. The Arrancar growled in pain and frustration facing the tall white haired man at the hospital's entrance. "Who the hell are you!?" He thought a moment analysing his new opponent. "I'm Arrancar No. 89, Serrador Cuchilla! But I believe I moved up a little in the numbers!" He approached the archer giving him time to introduce himself, but the man never did so. "Fine, if you wanna die anonym!" Annoyed he started his attack. Rushing forward he draw his sword, jumped up to pierce his blade into the Quincy – just to smash the pavement. Ryuuken had vanished and reappeared some feet behind the red head firing a salve of his arrows.

Meanwhile Karin's captor held her Chain of Fate in a hard grip, slowly squeezing the metal. "Your friend can't help you. You are really interesting. A human accessing her reiatsu! You will make a great meal!"

"I don't think so!" echoed through the night and a Zanpakuto stab its way through the Arrancar's upper arm and instantly found its way to his throat cutting the flesh. A strong hand gripped the Hollow's hand, freeing Karin from his hold. In lightening speed the blade was withdrawn, the girl's spirit pressed against the black kimono and the Shinigami shunpoed picking up the girl's body and bringing her 'both parts' a save distance away.

Puzzled Karin looked up to the tall dark haired man holding her. "Otou-san?!"

Carefully Isshin laid his daughter's body on the grass as he had done so long ago brining his baby twins to bed and set her soul back onto her feet. "Stay here, Karin. That won't take long!"

In the meantime the Arrancar turned around to his new enemy. "A Shinigami. I'm former Arrancar No. 21, Ritzer Cortar." He unsheathed his own sword.

"Kurosaki Isshin."

"No rank?"

"If you ask so nicely. Former captain."

"Former?"

"Uhh, long story. Don't wanna tell it twice tonight. Sorry, but you have to go away empty-handed." Isshin darted forward. Blades clashed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rukia had finally gathered up with Ichigo and both were chasing a Menos and a few Hollows running towards the hospital. "What's that fucking big reiatsu?!"

"Dunno, Ichigo. But there are two Arrancar near by and Hollows are closing in, too. We have to hurry!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuzu arrived at the battlefield and immediately ran to her sister's body. "Karin!" She felt her pulse, but she couldn't find one. "Karin NO!" Tears sprang to her eyes when Kon – in her father's body - kneed down next to her. Nel encircled Karin's legs with her small arms. "Kalin!"

This brought the raven haired girl back to reality – she was entirely caught in her father's fight with the Arrancar. Her gaze wandered down to the tot. "Nel…" Then she saw her crying sister. "Yuzu, I'm here. I'm fine." But it had no use. However Kon reacted and hugged her, freaking her. "WTF!"

"Karin-nee-chan!"

"K- Kon?!" She pushed him away. "What are you doing in my father's body!?"

"Karin is here? Is she a ghost?!" Yuzu looked right and left, but the only persons she saw were Kon and the weird doctor from the day before.

Karin sighed, took her sister's hands and concentrated. A bluish glow covered the girls and soon Yuzu was hugging her twin's spirit. "I'm fine, Yuzu."

"But you are a ghost!" The blond looked back to the unconscious body.

"Calm down! I'm not dead! See the chain is unharmed!"

Finally Yuzu took in her surroundings. "Are those Hollows?"

"Arrancar." Kon answered and watched the fight.

"Is this Otou-san?" All looked upwards to the battle of Kurosaki and Cortar that had moved some metres above the ground.

"Hai." Suddenly Karin felt the appearing of more Hollow presences in the area. She gathered up her Shinai and readied herself. _'Otou-san and that doctor are fighting the Arrancars. Where are you, Ichi-nii?'_ The girl noticed some Hollows disappear and the approaching of three non-Shinigami reiatsus.

Just then the first of six Hollows found its way to the battle scene and saw his chance of a good meal while the Arrancars and the Shinigami were occupied. It spat a red energy ball towards the children. "Santen Kesshun!" A yellow-golden shield blocked the attack's way as Tsubaki shattered the enemy's mask. Soon Chad, Ishida and Inoue encircled the Kurosakis fighting off the approaching Hollows. "Are you alright, Karin-chan and Yuzu-chan?"

"Yeah, thanks, Orihime-san!"

Kon's eyes took in in horror that a huge claw came down on the red head. "Watch out, nee-san!" But to Orihime's luck Karin had already pierced her sword through the hand and was now aiming for the mask.

Orihime was too confused about Ichigo's father addressing her in that way. "Kurosaki-san?"

Yuzu looked from Inoue to Kon and back. "That's Kon! Otou-san is up there!"

The older girl followed the blond's gaze up into the sky. "What the hell!"

This caught the boys' interests and both noticed the Shinigami. "So HE was that spiritual pressure!"

"How did this happen?" Chad was perplexed.

"He swawwoed Kon!" Nel replied stating the obvious.

Uryuu pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "This finally makes sense."

"Really?" "Does it?" all eyes were on the boy.

"Of course. It explains your high spiritual power Karin-chan and your brother's." Still confusion on his friends' faces. "I mean, your father being a Shinigami. So you inhered those powers."

"Oh, sounds logical!" Karin grinned, but her twin was a little sad. "But I don't have those powers!"

Uryuu turned around to intercept a Menos. "We will talk later!" All three were back in the battle again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo saw in horror his sister's soul outside her still body slashing a training-Zanpakuto into an attacking Hollow. What was almost worse was the battle Rukia watched. "WTF!" Her comment brought his attention to the fight of the Arrancar and the Shinigami… a very familiar Shinigami. "O-tou-san?! WTF!"

Rukia was just as dumb folded as her partner. "HE was that reiatsu!"

Ichigo snapped out and shunpoed to his father. "Take care of my sisters, Rukia! I'll help my father!" He reappeared behind the older Kurosaki Zangetsu ready in hand.

Without breaking eye contact with his enemy Isshin said. "There you finally are, you lazy butt!"

'_It definitely IS my father!'_ Annoyed Ichigo stepped next to his dad. "I will take care of that Arrancar, old man!"

"You are too late for that, my son! I will finish him off!" He shot forward punching hard in the opponent's stomach then on his back, making him crash into the pavement beyond.

Rising slowly to his feet Cortar fixed his gaze on his former prey and a Shinigami girl healing the other girl's body. Licking a drop of blood from his mouth he shouted. "You will regret this, Shinigami." He stretched his arm towards the Kurosaki girls and an energy ball built in his palm.

The two Kurosaki men watched helplessly a Cero firing to the rest of their family. They shunpoed downwards but were too far away when the Cero reached Nel, who approached the energy bullet without fear. The brilliant light blinded everyone for a split second before the light faded around the toddler. The girl had opened her mouth widely swallowing the attack without harm. Unimpressed the girl closed her mouth… then burped up.

The huge grin disappeared from the Arrancar's face as did his Cero in the girl's body. "W- w- what the hell are you?!"

Innocently Nel watched Ichigo land next to her patting her on the skulled head. "Sad was yummy. Can ged Nel more?"

This comment made their enemy loose his composure. "W-what! That was my strongest Cero!"

"Weally? You sure u a two digit and not a three digit?"

The vein on his head was pulsing dangerously. "You little-"

Ichigo ignored the Arrancar's threats. "Just great!" He addressed his opponent. "You really had to do this! Now she won't sleep for the next days! That's worse than giving her candies after 6pm!" He faced Nel. "How about you shot that energy back, Nel? Do a Cero."

Nel watched Ichigo with wide eyes. "Nel can't to Cero!"

The orange head sighed. "Was worth a try."

Isshin was just as puzzled as his enemy about Nel. From the corner of his eye he saw Ryuuken giving his Arrancar the final blow. _'Fine. I'll finish as well.'_ He sheathed his Zanpakuto and raised his hands in front of his chest. "Hado 90: kurohitsugi Black Coffin!" A large black energy box wrapped around Cortar swallowing the Arrancar completely. Then dozens of spears appeared out of thin air and slashed into the box from all various sides. Around the pierced box grew the spiritual energy, lighting the night sky up for those people, who were able to see it. While everyone shielded their eyes from the brightness, the box, the spears and the Arrancar vanished.

Rukia had just finished healing Karin's body when the battle was over. Amazed she starred at the eldest Shinigami. _'That was a level 90 Kidou in its short form! Unbelievable!'_

Gaping Ichigo faced his approaching father. "WTF! Why didn't you do this earlier!?"

"Why not?! I wanted a little fun! … Anyways. Why didn't YOU come here earlier saving your sister?! It's your job!"

"What?!" The teen was furious and confused at the same time. "What, you filthy lair! It's obviously your job as well!"

"No, I'm in retirement." Somehow he wished he could turn back time only for an hour. "And you and Rukia-chan are the acting Shinigamis in Karakura Town. If you, my lazy son, would be a little stronger I wouldn't had a reason to interfere."

"Why you……" This pushed Ichigo over the top and his fist connected with his father's palm, stopping him. "You damn liar! Since when do you know?" Ichigo's anger gave into reason and he mustered his father for a moment. "How… Why…Since when are you a Shinigami!?"

Isshin stayed silent watching the rest of his family gather around him and Ichigo. Yuzu looked hurt while Karin had her arms crossed and a scowl on her face much like her brother. Rukia on the other hand was puzzled but also amazed.

Slowly Ryuuken neared the Kurosaki clan eyeing his own son and his friends stay a save distance away from the Shinigamis. "He always has been a Shinigami." He finally answered the orange haired's question in a calm voice.

Isshin saw his son's frown and confusion deepen. The only one, who wasn't like frozen, was Nel, who had listened to the conversation and was now standing in front of the ex-captain. "U bretened do not see Nel!" She was angry and punched with her small fist into Isshin's lower regions, causing him to double over and let out a hiss of pain.

Gloating Ryuuken stopped a few feet away from the Shinigamis and watched Nel run to Inoue while Isshin got back to his feet. Between his greeted teeth the dark haired man muttered. "Great thanks, Ishida!"

"No need to thank me, …. Shiba."

Isshin was sure he saw a twinkle in the other man's eyes. "So no change of heart after all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:** Thanks for the answers! I decided Isshin should kill the enemy to show off his skills. I re-read many manga-chapters and it is said, that 'Kurosaki' isn't his real name (The chapter, where Urahara freed Uryuu from his father's training ground and Isshin visits Ryuuken.)

_The truth comes out in the next chapter!_

**REVIEWS keep me writing!**


End file.
